five_nights_at_sheasfandomcom-20200215-history
Toy Dylan
Five Nights at Shea's 3 Second Floor Toy Dylan activates on Night 2. When he starts moving, he loses his eyes and his mouth plate, and suicidemouse.avi will begin playing from his "distorted" music box. He walks like Toy Molly and Toy Jake, but he takes direct path to the office instead of moving around at random. Once he enters the office, Shea must pull up her laptop and shut off a camera to lure him away. She could also hide under the desk for a 50/50 survival shot. She could also shut off the power. Failing or neglecting to any of these actions will make him attack her, resulting a game over. When the power is off, if Toy Dylan is seen when the flashlight is on, Shea should shine it brighter to lure him away. Otherwise, he'll attack her. Basement Toy Dylan will chase Shea around Sublevel 1. If she sees him in her flashlight, she should get out of the same room as him as quick as he can. Failing or neglecting to do so will make him attack her, resulting a game over. Five Nights at New England Storage Toy Dylan activates on Night 1. When he starts moving, suicidemouse.avi will play, only 30% slowed down. He'll wander around the building, and if he's seen in the camera outside the office, Vanessa should close the door until he goes away. Failing or neglecting to do so will make Toy Dylan attack her, resulting a game over. Five Nights at New England Storage 2 Toy Dylan activates on Night 1. He'll sit up at random, and suicidemouse.avi will play slowed down 30%. Chris should toggle the transmissions to avoid being "cleaned up" by Toy Dylan. Failing or neglecting to do so will make him attack him, resulting a game over. Five Nights at New England Storage 3 Toy Dylan activates on Night 2. When active, suicidemouse.avi will play 30% slowed down. He'll wander around the building until appearing in either the left or right door, where he'll make an angry perpetual loud sound. If Sarah hears him and/or sees him in the door, she should shut the corresponding door that he's in. Failing or neglecting to do so will make Toy Dylan jumpscare her, not killing her, but instead disabling her laptop and cameras and making her unable to recharge her power for a short time. Five Nights at Shea's 5: Halloween Edition Prototype Dylan activates on Night 1. When active suicidemouse.avi will play very quietly, 30% slowed down, maintaining the same tempo as the original. He'll come on the left hall. If Shea sees him in her night vision camera closest to the bedroom, she should run up to the door and hold it shut until she hears him walking away. Failing or neglecting to do so will make him attack her, resulting a game over. Five Nights at New England Storage 5 Prototype Dylan activates on Night 1. When active suicidemouse.avi will play very quietly, 30% slowed down, maintaining the same tempo as the original. He walks along the left of the building, but he tries to catch the player off-guard by appearing at the right door. Vanessa should close the door to keep him out. Failing or neglecting to do so will make Prototype Dylan attack her, resulting a game over. Nightmare at Shea's Prototype Dylan activates on Night 3. When active, suicidemouse.avi will play in a very distorted tone. He'll take a direct path to the office on the second floor. If Mitch sees him in the office, he should pull up his cameras and shut off a camera to get him to go away. Failing or neglecting to do so will make him attack him, resulting a game over.